


you're a dream to me

by spinningincircles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they just love each other a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: He sees Magnus sitting on his side of the bed, eyes far away, fingers absentmindedly twirling his rings. Alec sits down next to him, takes his hand in both his own, and waits.





	you're a dream to me

**Author's Note:**

> for the shfanficnexus prompt challenge aka the 500 WORDS IS NOT A LOT challenge
> 
> i tried to make this angsty but i couldn't commit and made it sappy instead ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> title from "dreams" by the cranberries

The door to the bedroom shuts quietly. Alec feels weird leaving his possessed brother to camp out in their living room, but it’s a little easier to ignore with wood between them. He turns, ready to strip down and fall immediately into the sheets, but stops short when he sees Magnus sitting on his side of the bed, eyes far away, fingers absentmindedly twirling his rings. Alec sits down next to him, takes his hand in both his own, and waits. 

After a long exhale, Magnus lays his head on Alec’s shoulder and asks, “Did you mean what you said to Clary?”

“What did I say?” He remembers talking to Clary, her tearful confession, but it feels like so long ago that he can’t begin to remember what his response was. Had they really learned the truth about Jace just today? Not weeks ago?

“That you would have done what she did, if it were you.”

Oh. Right. No use trying to hide it now, he supposes.

He rests his head on Magnus’, taking in the clean scent of his gel, the sweetness of his cologne, the metallic tang of magic. “Of course I meant it.”

Magnus looks up, a mix of emotions flashing across his face. “I thought so. I do understand, he’s your parabatai and your brother, of course you’d want to save him.”

Now he’s lost again. He shifts them until they’re facing each other, though Magnus is still staring at his hands. He gently nudges his chin, willing their eyes to meet.

“Magnus,” he says slowly, grasping both his hands again. “I didn’t mean I would do the same if it meant saving Jace. I meant I would do the same if it meant saving you.”

Magnus startles. “You- I- What?”

Alec can’t help but laugh, bringing Magnus’ hand up to place a kiss on his palm. “Clary made the wish because she loves Jace with every part of her. I love  _ you _ with every part of me. If it was us in their place, there’s no question that I would do the same for you.”

Magnus gapes at him, speechless, and Alec revels in it — he’s more used to Magnus taking his breath away than the other way around. 

Magnus takes his face in both his hands then, kissing him hard before leaning their foreheads together. “There aren’t enough words for how much I love you. You told me you always dreamed of meeting someone like me but, darling, I’ve dreamed of you too. People have talked about soulmates for centuries. I had convinced myself long ago that mine simply didn’t exist but...it was you. It was you the whole time, and I just had to wait for you.”

He kisses Alec again, and they get lost in each other, forgetting about the outside world if only for a little while.

There’s a war going on, and there’s evil everywhere, but they have each other. It’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry about malec on [tumblr](http://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
